Oka and the kidnapping of Joy
by Castiel the angel of thursday
Summary: Michael is now 24 years old and Joy 12. Skellig has come back into his life at the start telling Joy had been taken from his mother and father. What will Michael do? Who is Oka? What secrets does she hold onto? One shot, school thingy from ages ago


Oka and the kidnapping of Joy

My name is Michael; twelve years ago, I met an extraordinary creature called Skellig. When I first met him, he looked dead and pale. In the daylight, he looked younger than I expected. During that time, I met my best friend, Mina. She is now traveling around the world to study animals and other things.

Right now Skellig was once again standing in front of me. Blinking slowly I closed my eyes then opened them again. Of course, Skellig was still there, looking rather annoyed.

"S- Skellig? I quizzed, gradually stepping closer to the figure, I thought I would never see again. Cautiously, poking him with my index finger.

"Please stop doing that." He grumbled in his annoyed tone. His soft, snowy, feathery wings overextended behind his back. Probably, from his journey here. M y finger was still jabbing at his ribs it was like a child on a trampoline bouncing up and down. Skellig's wings started to fold up, bones hissing the disgusting sound of someone's neck snapping. Skellig stepped back from my cautious poking; it was like I was in a trance, cursed to do it for the rest of my life.

"We need to go somewhere, Mina needs to come too." He stated in a deadly serious tone.

Looking around with my arms stretched open, I told him, "Mina isn't here; she is halfway around the world."

"Then we have to get her" Skellig said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I was as if he cared yet acted as if he didn't. Curious as to the reasons I thought of I asked him.

"How are we going to get Mina and why is something so important that we need Mina, why can't it be just us?"

"Because Joy was taken from your parents in about three, two, one." Suddenly, the phone rang the cheery yet bothersome ringtone. I gave Skellig an odd look, how did he know?

Stumbling around the mess on the floor I explored for the touch screen phone. Triumphantly, I held the phone up in the air. Quickly, grabbing my senses I clicked on the green answer button to accept the caller. I really didn't know what to think of the news of my little sister being taken.

"M- Michael its Joy… someone took my little girl!" My mother wailed into the phone. My eyes darted to the ground, tears brewing up in my eyes. I closed my eyes for a while then I opened them. The tears now gone which made me glad if I could in this situation.

"Michael?" Her voice whispered into the phone; breaking me from my disconnected world.

"Yeah, mum everything will be okay, I promise you I will find her and when I do I will bring her safe and sound," I vowed with a confident voice that no one could trace the sadness and uncertainty. I looked up to Skellig, he was observing me as if he could sense my emotions.

"But Michael it could be dangerous! The police are searching for her, think rationally!" She disagreed with me. Sighing I nodded, knowing very well she couldn't the motion I made.

"Mother I know, let's just hope that the police find her." I told her. Of course I was still going to find one of the most precious things to me. I gave the bony and pale creature a look to say that I was lying.

"Okay Michael, goodbye and stay safe!" She whispered, obviously shook from all the drama.

It had been two days since we started our search for Joy, I just hopped we could find her soon. Everything smelt like a takeaway, the place looked like a dump. The place felt normal and comfy but there was a heavy tension in the air. We still hadn't found Joy.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door, it sounded like a little tune from a song. If I put it into words it would sound something like: jam, jelly, jelly, jam, jam. Giving Skellig a look as if to tell him to clean up I walked over to the door. I was half hoping it being the police with Joy and half it being Mina. When I opened the door looking down at a girl that looked sort of like Mina, she seemed familiar in a way.

She had a long brown curly hair that ended at her waist, her eyes an unusual tone of blue with a bright gold halo around her pupils. It reminded me of a portal with a yellow ring around the blackness of the inside of the gateway. The water surrounded it but never dared to swim into the vortex of time and space. She wore and odd combination of purple and green. Well, it was a green top with a purple blouse over the top. She wore black trousers she did really seem to have an peculiar fashion.

She smiled brightly at me as if I had just given her the best thing I could give her. It was as if she knew me, I obviously didn't know her or I would have recognised her.

"Michael!" She cheered; I gave her a strange look. How on earth did she know my name? Her voice sounded like most women.

"Um, I am sorry but who are you?" I hesitantly questioned, not wanting to upset the girl in anyway. Then again, I didn't want to talk to her much longer but focus on finding Joy. Her unnatural large grin turned to a thin line, her expression almost blank; then she tilted her head to her left shoulder

"I am Oka you know Mina's Japanese cousin?" She hinted studying me with those beautiful orbs that anyone could stare at for hours. Abruptly it clicked, how could I have been so blind? I had met her once a few years ago when we were at a party one time, Mina and me I mean by 'we'. She then continued, "Skellig here knew I was in the country and told me about your situation, apparently Mina couldn't come. "

Stumped I gave her a curious stare I was studying her features and emotions. When I got nothing I wondered why she would hide her emotions from me. Maybe her emotions were playing hide and seek, someone just needed to find the fantastic hiding spot. Snapping my fingers, I swear I saw a emotion pass in her eyes like a shooting star. I decided to ignore it, as there was no point in conversing about it.

"Of course, come on in Oka. I am so sorry about forgetting a face I guess there are too many!" I nervously laughed with my left hand behind my head. "Sorry for the mess and everything, come on in!" I did a side step for her to walk in. She did so but it was a very timid walk, it was like a mouse walking out of its hole in the wall. Astonished by the quiet sound her heavy looking, marrow boots

made. Immediately, smiling Oka walked over to Skellig and hugged him tightly. This girl was a mystery that seemed to always be either happy or neutral.

Days passed into weeks until we got a place; somehow, we got it I will never figure out. It seemed to go fast but in reality, it didn't. We were outside a rotting warehouse that looked like it was once on fire, it had danger signs all over the place and wooden boards covering the windows that once were there. Trees seemed to surround it like little children in a circle singing ring-a-ring-a-roses. Not the greatest thought right now as I didn't want to think of the plague and death. Apparently, Oka had trained for the FBI once so we were safe. Personally, I thought it was silly to hope she would defend us all, plus my pride wouldn't let me just wait for her to defend us. Another thing I found out was that she was in her thirties which stunned me as she looked like she was in her early twenties like me.

Excited yet nervous I studied my surroundings. The place was deserted, life-less. It seemed the only living things around were Oka, Skellig, and myself. We were all frightened though I think Skellig wasn't.

When we got into the haunting house the door hinge broke off, didn't give off the best impression. The place was a pit with dead bluebells, a deathly thick dust, and insects that wasn't the most pleasant thing. Oka found it fascinating by her expression how she can find it fascinating I shall never know. Swiftly, some sprang out of the trailing shadows; the man looked around his late thirties.

He had rags on with greasy hair, he had a stubble that wasn't that thick but noticeable. Obsidian grass coming out of his head, it was a mess but not long either. He had no shoes and a tanned skin colour that was darkened by the filth and mud. He had deadly black eyes that no one could every read, but only the hatred that lingered behind the mask of grime.

When I looked to the other two, I didn't see them. Like they had evaporated into the dust, to be only trapped there. The place didn't smell that great either, it smelt of a dump cross a stable full of poo.

"Michael." I looked around but I didn't see Oka. She seemed to have an angelic and softer voice then before. Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground. It seemed the man took his opportunity to.

This time the voice that I figured to be inside my head was more urgent. "Michael! Fight back! Skellig and I will get Joy!"

I did just that, I punched the man with all my strength I could muster. I threw another punch, him receiving a bloody nose. Baring his teeth he punched me three times, I getting a lump on my cheek and a bloody nose. I bared my teeth at him, ignoring the pain that was scurrying across my cheek. It kept going in a cycle like that until I heard a thud. It continued, the whole building started to shudder in fear. Whatever it was the man had figured it out, backing up from me then twisting his body and ran. His plans for sweet dear life failed as he tripped on the most camouflaged rock. The beast was beautiful, just stunning, no there was no words for such interesting creatures.

The creature looked like a dragon, its scales were a medium shade of blue that shone a green in the light, underneath a few layers of scales there was a navy blue the shone a dark ruby. Its wings were simply elegant and like a bat's, the wings had claws on it as if it was an arm. Piercing eyes that were an odd shade of blue with a golden halo… Wait that was the same as Oka's!

My eyes widened in realisation, why didn't she told me? I knew about Skellig and never even mentioned him to anyone apart from Mina! Was this why she knew Skellig? Was Oka really who she said she was? So many questions attacked my mind I wanted to just wake up and forget about the whole ordeal.

"Michael, take Joy! Skellig and I will take care of this petty vulnerable human. Now, take her and run. I will answer your questions later." The dragon's mouth didn't move but instead the dragon that I suspected to be Oka spoke to me through her eyes. I noticed they turned an amber colour with a silver ring around her pupil when I heard the voice. I formed my mouth into a thin line but nodded at the elegant dragon. Oka's head turned to the side; she lovingly nudged her nose gently at a minor little girl. Her brown hair a mess and her blue eyes full of horror and tears. When I saw her, my own eyes filled with tears, I wanted to run to her and hold her in my arms for eternity. Her eyes widened as she saw me, without thinking she ran to me, her hair racing her body but failing. Tears spilt, crashing down onto the floor, I opened my arms for when she got to me. When she did, I embraced her, forgetting about anything else; only thinking about my little kin.

"Michael! It is okay to do this but just not right now! Go, get Joy safe and sound!" A voice interrupted my little bubble. I sighed, knowing she was right so I picked Joy up and ran.

A year later, I was at home, as it was the weekend. Mina had come home from her trip and Skellig was never seen again as Oka was not. Well, until I answered the door to see a familiar Japanese girl standing there rather awkwardly. It turned out Mina knew about Oka being a dragon and all, apparently, she was cursed years ago. She was in a region in Japan called Chūbu region on an island that is named Honshu. Some crazy person who turned out to be another dragon, the dragon, attacked her. A tooth of a dragon going into her neck cursed her. Technically, she was dead but the cursed kept her alive so she could protect humans. Then Skellig met her once when she was doing her 'job'. Therefore, since then they had informed each other about certain things.

It made sense and I accepted it, it seemed she had to stay to protect Joy for the rest of her life. Then that was the end of this tale. One that would not be believed by an average mortal, at least not until you experience it yourself.

* * *

**Very few of you Skellig people I hope you enjoyed this! Because I enjoyed writing it! I do not own the book Skellig but only Oka!**


End file.
